


Old Times Sake

by blackmissmarvel



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmissmarvel/pseuds/blackmissmarvel
Summary: Simone moves to Harlem for a new beginning, only to reunite with a ghost from her past.





	Old Times Sake

**Author's Note:**

> One of my works from my tumblr @blackmissmarvel. I definitely wish there were more Bushmaster fics floating around! Because that man is, whew! Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> P.S: I hope my patois isn’t terrible, I tried my best!

Simone was in need for some release. Moving and adjusting to a new city wasn’t easy.

Simone’s job offered her a huge promotion that required her to leave her cozy life in California.

Harlem. Was her new home.

Simone panted, tiny sweat beads dripping down her brown skin as she carried the last heavy box in her new loft.

“Jesus,” Simone sighed, dropping the box onto the freshly polished hard wood floor. 

Simone’s friend, Trina walked into the loft empty handed, occupied with the phone in her hand.

“A little help would’ve been nice.” Simone sassed, wiping the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand.

Trina’s head finally popped up from the screen. “Huh?” 

Simone plopped down in the black leather couch.

Luckily, the furniture came with the loft already.

“You left me carry all those heavy ass boxes while you’re over there texting one of your hoes.” 

“Girl, I just got my nails done,” Trina scoffed, eyeing her freshly manicured hands. 

Simone rolled her eyes. “Whatever.” 

“Since you’re new to Harlem,” Trina started, excitedly prancing over to a tired Simone. “It’s only right that I take you for a tour tonight.” 

“A tour? Tonight?” Simone frowned. “These boxes ain’t gone put up themselves, I—“

“Nope, nope,” Trina threw her hand up, shaking her head in disapproval. “You’re going out tonight, and that’s final.”

Simone laughed. “What are you? My mother?”

Trina sucked her teeth, plopping down next to Simone. 

“Come on, girl. Your job has been working your ass for months now, don’t you think you need to go out and have some fun before you get back to slaving?” 

Trina lived in Harlem years prior to Simone moving there, and she wanted to give her best friend a proper introduction to the city.

Simone pursed her full lips, thinking of Trina’s purposal. 

Simone couldn’t remember the last time she danced all night until her legs gave out, drank until she blacked out or had sex mind-blowing sex that made her call in from work the next day because she couldn’t walk properly.

One night of fun couldn’t hurt. 

Could it?

“Fine!” Simone grumbled, taking Trina up on her offer. 

“I’ll go if you help me unpack some of these boxes.”

“Fair enough,” Trina grinned, pulling her phone from next to her. “I know a dope ass club we could hit up, too.” 

“What’s it called?” 

“Harlem’s Paradise,” Trina smirked.

Simone raised an eyebrow. “I’m listening.” 

“Owned by Mariah Dillard, has dope musicial acts and drinks.” Trina continued.

“Hmm,” Simone shrugged, playing with a loose strand of hair on her head. “I suppose I’ll give it a try. Let’s get to work.” 

Simone and Trina unpack a few boxes, putting everything in its rightful spot instructed by Simone.

About time the two were finished, it was sundown. 

Simone hopped in the shower, did her hair and makeup before pulling out the dress she’s been dying to wear for months.

Simone pulled out her red faux leather slit back bodycon dress, with the spaghetti straps.

Simone slipped on her favorite pair of red bottoms, and she was now ready to take Harlem by storm.

The two best friends complimented each other’s outfits, took a few selfies for the gram and headed out into the night.

When they arrived at Harlem’s Paradise, Simone could hear the muffled sounds of Reggae music from outside, her head instantly flooding with memories.

“You ready?” Trina asked Simone, a devious smile on her red painted lips.

“Mhm.” Simone nodded, eagerly. 

The two brolic bouncers let the ladies inside,  
not hesitating to take a look at their assets.

Simone and Trina entered the club hand-in-hand, pushing their way through the sea of people.

Simone was thoroughly impressed, the club was nice and the vibe was different. Even though she preferred the clubs on the West Coast, this would suffice.

Simone and Trina made it to the bar, ordering a few rounds to get the party started. 

After a few shots, Trina was turnt. 

“Come on, girl!” Trina shouted over the thumping music, yanking her hand. “Let’s dance!” 

Simone rolled her eyes, downing her last shot of  
Hennessy before heading to the crowded dance floor with Trina. 

Simone grabbed Trina’s hand as they made their way to the middle of the floor.

Simone closed her eyes. 

She let the sweet Reggae music and alcohol take over her body.

Simone slowly began to winded her hips, letting all of worries and responsibilities go for the night.

For some odd reason, Simone could feel eyes on her. 

Feeling slightly self-conscious, she opened her eyes to see that Trina wasn’t by her side anymore. 

Simone’s eyes quickly scanned the club in search for her best friend, but she couldn’t find in her in the crowded.

Simone continued looking around the club until she locked eyes with a dark skinned man with dreads.

He looked suspect.

Simone quickly adverted her eyes before moving back over to the bar to shoot Trina a quick text. 

Simone dug her phone out of her clutch purpose, her fingers typing vigorously as she sent Trina a text message.

Suddenly, Simone felt a tap on her shoulder.

Simone turned her head to see the same dark skinned man that was eye-fucking her a few seconds ago.

“Yes?” Simone asked, raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

“Mi boss wants to talk to yuh.” 

His accent took Simone by surprise, she couldn’t remember the last time she spoke to a Jamaican person.

“Who’s your boss?” 

“De owner of Harlem’s Paradise.” The man said. 

“Bushmaster.”

Simone frowned at the foreign name, she could’ve sworn the club was owned by the Dillard woman.

“I thought the club was owned by Mariah Dillard?”

“Not anymore.” The man answered.

“Hmph,” Simone hummed. “Well, what does your boss want with me?”

“He says yuh two go way back ina de day, wants to rekindle de relationship.” 

Simone stared at the man in confusion. “I think you got the wrong w—“ 

“Nuh, wi have de right woman.” He interrupted. “Enough questions, gyal. Let’s go.”

The man nodded his head towards the staircase leading upstairs. 

Simone was hesitant, but curious. Plus, this man looked like he’ll snatch her up if she didn’t comply.  
Simone sighed, pushing herself off the bar stool. 

“Lead the way.” Simone said to the man, cocking her eyebrow.

The man cut his eyes at her as he began moving through the crowd, Simone following closely behind him.

Simone walked up the stairs cautiously, making sure to keep an eye out for Trina.

The man lead Simone down a small hallway, she could feel eyes on her as they entered an V.I.P that overlooked the club.

Simone stopped for a minute to analyze the view, not until she heard a snap in her direction.

“Cum pan, gyal,” The man demanded, irritatedly. “Mi won’t repeat miself.” 

Simone hurriedly walked behind him until he stopped in front of a shut door.  
“Wait here.” 

The man opened the door and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

Simone nodded, fiddling with her fingers nervously. She didn’t know what to expect.

A few moments later, the door opened causing her to jump a bit.

“Come,” The man said, nodding towards the room.  
Simone held onto her clutch tightly, walking into the room slowly.

The first thing she noticed was a tall, dark skinned man in a fancy suit. 

He was in front of a large window, overlooking the club.

Simone tried to get catch a glimpse of his face but his back was facing her.

“Mi get har, bredda.”

The man in front of the window nodded. 

“Lef wi alone.” He demanded.

Without hesitation, the dreadheaded man left the room, closing the door behind him.

Simone felt like she was being put in an uncomfortable situation, and she needed to remove herself from it. 

Quickly.

“Look,” Simone started, throwing her hands up. “You have the wrong woman. I just lost my friend in your club, I need to find her, and—“

“Yuh don’t memba mi, duh you?” He asked, chuckling.

Simone was getting frustrated. 

“I don’t have time for your mind games, who the hell are you?” Simone inquired.

“Yuh still ave dat same tempa,” he laughed wholeheartedly, shaking his head. “Mi si nothing’s change.”

The mysterious man finally turned around, revealing himself.

His grey eyes staring into hers.

Those eyes.

She knew those eyes from anywhere.

It was him.

Simone had to squint her eyes to make sure she was seeing right.

“Johnny?” Simone asked in a surprised tone, her eyes widening.

“Dem call mi Bushmasta now.” He corrected, his lips curled into a smirk.


End file.
